Hungry
by Catch23North
Summary: Raising a half-Saiyan is more complicated than it sounds. Goku/Chichi. Takes place between 'Dragonball' and 'Dragonball Z'.


Chichi screamed.

Goku was a quarter of a mile away in the forest at the time, but he still heard it. He didn't bother with calling Nimbus, he just leapt skyward and got back to the house as soon as possible.

"Chichi!?" he called, as soon as he was through the front door. Pausing to listen for a reply, Goku heard Chichi crying in the kitchen. He was there so fast he couldn't remember how.

"Chichi, are you all right? What's wrong?"

"What did I...?" whimpered Chichi, to herself.

Goku put his arms around his wife comfortingly, and felt a patch of wetness over her left breast. He brought his hand up and looked at it. The wetness was blood. Not a lot, but enough to be alarming. Goku turned Chichi around by her shoulders, and shredded her blouse and bra carefully with his fingers, exposing the site of the injury. There was a small circle of deep cuts around her left nipple and with a start, Goku realized that it was a bite.

"Stay right here," Goku steered her into one of the kitchen chairs. "I'm going to go get the first aid kit."

Chichi nodded, and cried harder. -Then thought of something.

"Goku, wait! Gohan's on the bed, can you see if he's okay?"

Goku took a quick look in the bedroom. Gohan was sitting on the bed covers looking confused. There was a red mark around his mouth, -possibly blood- and when he saw the shocked look on his father's face, he started crying too.

"I'll be back soon," Goku promised. Gohan did not stop crying. Goku left in search of the first-aid kit.

When he got back to the kitchen, Chichi had crossed her arms over her breasts in protective modesty, and a thin trail of blood had found it's way down the waistband of her skirt. She didn't want Goku to see the damage again, but she knew he would see it soon enough anyway. Goku reached over to move her arms out of the way. Chichi held them together, trembling.

"Shh... You'll be all right, just let me take are of you."

"Why would he bite me? Why would my own son bite me? I was just trying to feed him..." sniffed Chichi.

"Chichi, I don't know. -It wasn't your fault, I'm sure of that. Maybe he's ready for solid food? Right now I have to see your breast, because that looked like a really deep bite."

Chichi loosened her arms, and let Goku see the bite again.

Goku wiped the blood off of Chichi's breast with a clean cloth, and then put some antiseptic on the bite itself. Chichi hissed through her teeth when he did this.

"Yeah, I know, that probably stings a bit," agreed, Goku, apologetically.

He placed a clean gauze pad over Chichi's nipple and the bite around it, and secured the bandage with cloth tape. It looked somewhat like a square pastie. Not for the first time, Goku noticed that his wife had really nice breasts.

Chichi caught him at it, and smiled through her tears. 'I guess I can stop worrying about whether the bite will make him think me less attractive', she thought, wryly.

* * *

Gohan knew he was in trouble, but he couldn't think of what he would be in trouble -for-. Both of his parents were looking down at him with that you're-in-trouble look, though. Papa sat down on the edge of the bed, and started talking to him seriously. Gohan didn't really understand what Papa was saying, but his tone of voice was questioning, not accusing. Mama said nothing, but she looked sad.

After a while, Papa wiped Gohan's mouth off with his sleeve, picked Gohan up, and carried him into the kitchen. Mama got some food out of the refrigerator, and put it on the table. There was some yellow stuff, and a bottle of milk, and some brown stuff, and some white stuff, and some green stuff, and-

Gohan's mouth began to water. Life was looking really good right about now. Papa set Gohan down in the center of the table, and waited to see what he would do. Gohan decided to go for the bottle first, but when that was empty he tried some of the brown stuff. It was very chewy and salty, but satisfying in the extreme. After that, Gohan felt very sleepy. Papa noticed this, and picked him up. Gohan promptly passed out on Papa's shoulder.

* * *

"Do all babies like hamburger that much?" asked Goku, patting his sleeping son on the back gently.

"..."

"Chichi?"

"This is too weird," muttered Chichi.

"What do you mean?" asked Goku.

"Goku, he's eight months old! He's not even supposed to like baby-crackers yet..."

"Oh," Goku wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"Still," mused Chichi, "That hamburger seems to have been exactly what he needed."

"Yeah, he sure did look happy," agreed Goku.

"From now on," decided Chichi, "I'm throwing the baby book out the window. Gohan doesn't fit half the rules in that stupid book, and he catches on to things much faster than he's supposed to be able to." -She sounded proud of this, Goku noted.

"He's an amazing little guy," Goku smiled.

"...Though I am never going to try breast-feeding him again," Chichi finished, wincing.

* * *

-end-


End file.
